A capsule bed for simple lodging is generally composed of a capsule main body having a horizontally oblong substantially rectangular parallelepiped shape, provided with an opening for entrance at one surface thereof and formed of fiberglass reinforced plastic (FRP), and support frames formed of structural die steel materials such as angle bars, channel bars, etc., for installing the capsule main body. Frequently used as the capsule main body is one configured that an entrance periphery thereof is composed of an integrally-formed rectangular opening peripheral frame and a body thereof is dividedly formed by two frame members of a right and a left halved at a width-direction central portion or by three frame members of right and left side frames each including a halved ceiling or floor, and a floor frame or a ceiling frame.
In assembling prior capsule beds, the following methods have been employed: Die steel materials of support frames are assembled lengthwise, breadthwise and depthwise in advance so as to form each side of the rectangular parallelepiped, into which the afore-described respective frame members are carried in a predetermined order, thereby assembling the capsule main body (patent document 1). Die steel materials of support frames are assembled so as to form each side of the rectangular parallelepiped outside the body of the capsule main body having been preassembled, and then an entrance front mask (opening peripheral frame) and exterior panels are mounted to the support frames (patent document 2). In a two-level installation structure, support frames composed of support struts in four corners and upper and lower, two levels of floor joist framing are constructed and then the capsule main body having been assembled is installed on each floor joist framing (patent document 3).
Further, there have been proposed in recent years that the capsule main body is composed of an end panel at longitudinal both ends, a front and rear side panels of each of right and left side walls, a plurality of ceiling panels and a plurality of floor panels, respectively, and an opening for entrance is provided at a position of the end panels or side panels (patent document 4), an aspect ratio in plane view of the capsule main body is defined as 1:2, and panels having a width equal to a longitudinal dimension are combined to constitute the capsule main body (patent document 5), thereupon reducing a size and the kind of components (panels).
Prior Art Documents:
Patent document 1: Japanese Examined Utility Model Application Publication No. H01-13712
Patent document 2: Japanese Examined Utility Model Application Publication No. H02-15956
Patent document 3: Japanese Examined Utility Model Application Publication No. H01-39329
Patent document 4: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. H11-182078
Patent document 5: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-248515
However, assembling each of the capsule main body and the support frames and the operation of assembling the the capsule main body and the support frames together to integrate each other involve a great amount of time and effort in conventional capsule beds including the foregoing proposed ones. Thus, there is a problem of expending enormous time and effort, including a mounting operation to an installation site. Further, the conventional capsule beds are insufficient in terms of air tightness, sound insulation performance, thermal insulation performance.
Therefore, the present invention was made in view of the foregoing circumstances, and accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a capsule room unit constituting a variety of private spaces including the afore-described capsule beds, wherein assembling and mounting to an installation site thereof can be carried out with less effort and a high degree of efficiency in a short time, and being superior in terms of air tightness, light blocking, sound insulation performance, thermal insulation performance, etc., of a private space.